El Carnivoro Mono
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's no secret that the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow has a certain distaste for the monkey who shares his name, but his beloved Will's about to find out the very reason why Jack hates the monkey so intensely.  Slash.


Title: "El Carnivoro Mono"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: It's no secret that the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow has a certain distaste for the monkey who shares his name, but his beloved Will's about to find out the very reason why Jack hates the monkey so intensely.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU  
>Word Count: 2,113<br>Date Written: 27 June, 2011  
>Challenge: DiteyBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Jack the monkey, Barbossa, all other characters mentioned within, the Black Pearl, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Will awoke to sounds of scurrying. At first, he stilled, unsure of the noise he heard. He hadn't heard such a racket in some time, not since mice had chosen to make their homes in the stable back on Port Royal, but he was no longer on Port Royal and the ship's cat was quite adept at keeping mice off of the Pearl. Goosebumps raced along Will's tanned skin. Something was wrong, and then he heard his love mumbling frantically.

Will's brown eyes popped open in the dark night. The candle his beloved Jack kept by their bedside had almost died out, but by its weak light, he could make out movement on the wall far above his head. Though his fingers stretched, groping, out to the other side of their bed, Will did not need to feel for his love to know that he had left the bed. He could not yet make out the details of the bulky shape above him, but he knew instinctively that his love was up that wall and was scared.

The ship shifted slightly in the waters, and a moonbeam found their room. By its silvery light, Will witnessed the Captain of his heart scampering up the wall above their bed, his bare hands and feet finding purchase on a surface where Will could see none. The silver moonlight cast a gleaming glow upon Jack's handsome face, and silver glinted in his teeth, telling Will that he was carrying a knife.

"Jack?" Will called, getting slowly to his feet. He moved carefully so as to keep from frightening his sweetheart any more than he already was. Jack's fear pulsated within him, making his own heart hammer in the stillness of the night. Something had frightened his love, and there was very little that frightened the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!

They appeared to be alone, but Will knew that, to Jack, they were far from being by themselves. He did not yet know what had spooked his love but knew there would be a solid reason revealed soon. He just had to calm him down first, but that task was not always simply done. His love was a dangerous man, made even more dangerous when fear darkened his vision of light and reality.

"Jack?" Will called again, but still Jack continued to climb, murmuring words that Will could not yet make out. "Jack? Love, it's me! It's okay! It's just us! We're alone together on your Pearl! We're safe!"

And yet his words continued to fall on apparently deaf ears. Will climbed aboard their bed and, leaning up with all his might and grace, finally succeeded in touching his soul mate's bare heel. He caressed his flesh tenderly while soothingly calling to him, "Jack, it's just me. It's Will, love. What can I do to help you?"

Jack turned suddenly, dropping his dagger and catching it with his hand. Will jumped back as the dagger swept downwards at him, and at last, he could make out his words. "Ye won't be gettin' me, ye mangy scum! Go get ye a damn banana 'cause ye won't be eatin' this Pirate, monkey!"

Crouching on the bed, Will stared up at his love through big, brown eyes made even larger by shock. He had thought he had finally learned the last of the horrors his beloved had struggled through, but clearly he had been wrong. Whatever had transpired to cause Jack's fear this night was clearly the reason why his man hated monkeys. "Jack - " Will paused, seeing the toll hearing his own name appeared to take on his love.

His eyes darted towards their door and then fell back upon their bed. "Listenin' tae th' bloody voice o' yer master's gonna get ye killed, chimp! Leave me, beastie, an' gi eat 'em!" His gold tooth gleamed in the darkness as the bit of moonlight they'd had was stolen away as the Pearl glided further through the sea waters. "I guarantee they'll taste a lot sweeter than ol' Jack's dirty skin an' hollow bones!"

Hearing his name was not helping this night, Will realized, because the damned monkey who had attacked his love was also named Jack. "Sweetheart," Will called upwards, changing tactics, "you're safe. The monkey went after a banana."

Jack cut through the air with his dagger. "I'm no bloody banana!" he declared, his kohl-rimmed eyes wide and frantic. "Gi eat somebody else!" He cut through the air again with his dagger.

"It's me, Will!" Will cried, rolling to the side of the bed, grabbing the candle, and holding it up to his face. "There's no monkey here, love! Please wake up!"

"Ye're not gettin' me!" Jack repeated, making another wide sweep with his dagger.

There was nothing for it, Will decided, laying the candle back down. He was going to have to force Jack to awaken. Grabbing his sword from the pile of his discarded clothes, Will sprang back onto the bed and deftly knocked the dagger from Jack's hand. Jack looked at his empty hand, surprise and then fear dawning on his face. "Ye ate me bloody sword," he declared, "but ye're nae goin' tae eat me!"

He started to climb further up the wall, but Will threw his sword to the floor, dove forward, grabbed Jack's feet, and yanked him down to the bed. Trapping him between his body, their bed, and the wall, Will again told him, "It's me!" He caught Jack's flying fists by their wrists and held him tightly, pressed against the wall, as he lowered his mouth upon his.

Jack's lips were cold and hard at first, but Will surged onward. He leaned his body into his love's and kissed him more deeply. The tip of his tongue teased at Jack's gold tooth until at last his mouth opened a little wider, and then his tongue slipped into his warm mouth to go exploring more deeply and with still growing passion. He waited, continuing to kiss him like there was no tomorrow or even five more minutes left to them on the face of the Earth, until he felt Jack begin to grow limp in his arms. Then he swept his hands up and down his body, comforting, reassuring, and igniting the passion and love he knew was there within his soul mate with every touch.

Finally, after what seemed to Will to be an eternity, Jack began to kiss him back! He began responding slowly at first, his manly sword rising instinctively against Will's groin and touching his length with his own while he was as yet unsure what was happening. Then his mouth began to respond to his fevered kisses, his tongue tentatively touching his before entwining with it. His hands found his. Their fingers interlaced, and Jack squeezed Will as recognition finally dawned in full in his dark and misty orbs.

Will continued to caress his love, and though his sword burned against his in aching want and need, Will had other plans after seeing how frightened his love had been mere moments before. When he finally lifted his mouth to catch air, he turned from him, laid back against the wall, and gathered Jack into his arms. They were quiet for several long moments, just listening to their ragged breathing, pounding hearts, and the waves slapping the side of their home before Jack finally, softly asked, "I was dreamin' again, wann't I?"

Will soothed him, stroking his long, jet black hair and letting his fingers play in his dangling beads. "Aye," he answered at last, "but it's okay. We're here together. We're safe, and no one needs know."

Jack smiled sadly as he rested his head upon his love's muscular shoulder. Will was always so understanding and sweet with him, far more so than any one he'd ever known, but then Will loved him, as he did him and in a way that he would never have dreamed before finding his beloved soul mate that was even possible, let alone could ever be his. "It was about Jack, wasn't it?"

"Aye," Will answered simply, and another moment of timid, reassuring cuddling passed between them. "Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked finally.

Jack shrugged against him. "Not much tae tell," he spoke. Had Will not already known that there was a terrible story behind Jack's unnatural fear of monkeys that had sent him climbing the wall, he would have still known from his love's belittling answer that there was indeed a terrible tale.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, running his hands both through his silken hair and down his body, "but I'm here if you want to talk."

"It doesn't matter any more," Jack said, shaking his head. "He's long gone." He caught one of Will's hands and held it before his face, stroking his fingers, palm, and the back of his hand. "After Barbossa took me Pearl, it took him a little while tae get tae where he wanted tae maroon me. He caged me, put me in th' cellar wit' his blasted pet monkey, an' told th' thing tae eat me."

"So you had to stay down there, for weeks probably, with that crazy, possessed monkey chasing you?"

Jack nodded silently against his chest. Will sighed softly. His love had been through such Hell. He'd thought that no one could know such horrible heartaches as he'd endured at the hands of Mister Brown and being orphaned on Port Royal before meeting his beloved and beginning to learn of Jack's secrets, and yet now he knew that his love had suffered Hells far worse than anything he could have imagined. "I'm sorry," he said, still stroking his hair, and entwined his fingers with his.

"No need tae be," Jack assured, kissing his hand which he held. "Ye didn't do it, luv, an' ye would've saved me from it if'n ye could. 'Sides," he said, shrugging again, "it was a long time ago."

"But it never should have happened," Will stated. He lifted Jack's head and turned him gently to face him. "And you'll never have to worry about such horrors ever happening to you again, my love, as long as there's breath left in my body!"

"I knae," Jack answered truthfully, "an' no one's ever goin' tae hurt ye again either, luv! I love ye, Will!"

"And I love you, Jack!" Will kissed him again, and then in love's arms, they settled down for the rest of the night, kissing each other gently and running their hands over one another. There would be time enough for the wilds of passion later, but for now, both men just wanted to hold each other, reassure the other that they would be there for one another always, and touch and caress every inch of their loves to reassure themselves as much as their lover that they were completely unharmed and in tact. They held to each other all night long, kissing softly and gently and loving slowly, and when morning's light found them, all the monsters of the night had again been chased away and they slept, curled with each other in perfect union, with the peaceful and good dreams that only love had ever granted them.

They had spent most of their lives in danger, and though they still toyed with danger, they were, for the most part, safe. Moreover, they were whole, and they were loved. No monster would ever part them, and together they would best all foes! Together, they would be happy and mostly safe, and never once would they stop loving and reassuring each other and protecting one another from all the horrors of the world, both past, imaginary, and current! They were destined to love each other, and by embracing that destiny they had not only found safety at long last but also the kind of immense, eternal, and complete love of which, until they had first found one another, they had only ever dreamed!

Will awoke first and stroked his love's long, jet black hair again. "Good morning," he called as Jack's eyes began to flutter open.

Jack yawned and stretched against his love. "Mornin'," he answered. "Some night we had, aye?" At Will's nod, he suggested, "Let's have a day o' it, luv. Not th' whole climbin' th' wall bit but th' other."

Will smiled as Jack's mouth came angling downwards toward his. "Won't your men be looking for you?"

"They can wait a while longer," Jack answered. "I've got far more important business at hand, an' th' greatest pleasure ever! I'm goin' tae love ye until th' sun warps us both!" he announced, taking his love's lips with his own, and that was exactly what he did!

**The End**


End file.
